Midnight Kiss!
by Ino Cassio
Summary: Homin. Jung Yunho X Changmin. Dari banyak orang disekitarku, dari mereka yang tersenyum manis padaku, mereka yang selalu tertawa denganku kenapa pada akhirnya aku selalu terjatuh pada mata, suara, wajah, dan orang yang sama. (HOMIN)


**Midnight Kiss**

**Disclaimer : Semua nama karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah belong to God dan mereka sendiri, saya cuma pinjem nama. hehe **

**Cast : Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt , drama**

**Oneshoot**

**Warning : BL, YAOI ,Typos, cerita pasaran , OOC (yaa.. mingkin) . Dimohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca, tolong dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun. So please ...**

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ!**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya sendiri selaku author, dimohon jangan untuk diplagiat dalam bentuk apapun. terimakasih^^**

Summary : Dari banyak orang di sekitarku, dari mereka yang selalu tersenyum manis padaku, mereka yang selalu tertawa dengan ku kenapa pada akhirnya aku selalu terjatuh pada mata, suara, wajah, dan orang yang sama .

"Selamat pagi Hyung ?" .. ya, tiap pagi aku selalu mengawali hariku dengan orang ini, orang yang sama yang selalu ada disampingku dilebih dari 10 tahun ini. Selalu memakan sarapan pagi kami pada meja yang sama, kata-kata yang sama, dan wajah yang selalu saja sama.

"Selalu aku bilang cuci dulu mukamu Hyung, kau selalu mengubah pagi manisku dengan muka bangun tidurmu yang jelek itu !" Ya! orang yang sama, dan kebiasaan yang tetap saja sama. Menjengkelkan .

"ahh .. mengerti-mengerti, kau selalu saja cerewet sepeti biasa Changminie "

Dia Jung Yunho orang yang tinggal bersamaku lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini, mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang atletis berwajah kecil namun sangat tampan dengan mata tajamnya yang sekilas menyerupai mata musang mempunyai bibir merah yang berbentuk hati yang selalu saja dihiasi lengkungan senyum manis yang akan dengan gampang membuat kalian para ladys atau pun pria berstatus seme dan uke diluar sana jatuh cinta dalam hitungan detik.

Dia selalu saja mengeluh aku cerewet, layaknya seorang istri yang mengomel pada suaminya. Hell yeah , pikirkan saja siapa yang tidak akan kesal kalau tiap harinya orang yang hidup serumah denganmu selalu saja melakukan hal-hal yang sangat tidak kau sukai, bangun tidur dengan tidak memakai baju yang pantas untuk dilihat. Ok memang hanya aku dan dia dirumah ini tapi hanya memakai celana dalam dan berjalan ke ruang makan dan bahkan mengelilingi rumah, for God shake aku tidak menyukai itu, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dalam kamar mandi, melepas sepatunya dan meninggalkannya tergeletak tak karuan, tak jarang berjalan dalam ruangan dengan masih menggunakan sepatu, dan masih banyak banyak lagi , aku tidak menyukai itu. Aku cerewet. Terserah.

Tapi sialnya dari banyak orang yang aku kenal dan berteman baik dengan mereka, kenapa harus orang menyebalkan ini yang sangat aku pedulikan. Bandmate ku leaderku orang yang hidup dengan ku Yunho Hyung ku.

"Kau tahu Changminie ? semalam aku mimpi aneh ..!"

"Tentang ?" See ? Bahkan pagi ini dia memakan sarapannya hanya dengan menggunakan soft jeans pendek. Whatever .

"Seseorang telah menciumku, dekat, lembut,dan hangat.."

Ohh .. bisakah dia bercerita dengan tidak perlu memengangi bibirnya _. _" Siapa ?"

"Entahlah .. gelap. Aneh , masih terasa, seperti nyata "

"Oh God!

"kenapa ?"

"Tidak , hanya kita akan terlambat ."

"ya! aku bahkan belum selesai bercerita Changmin-ah"

"aku bahkan tidak ingin mendengarnya, cepet pakai bajumu Hyung aku tidak ingin kau membuatku terlambat , lagi !" Ok aku lihat dia menyebutkan namaku dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cute , Oh God apa yang baru saja aku katakan ? Lupakan .

Aku tidak suka hari ini. Aku mulai malas malanjutkan latihanku. Yunho pun juga hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya, duduk disana dilebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Sibuk berbalas pesan dengan orang yang entah berada di seberang mana, apa dia tidak bosan eoh ?. Hal itu makin membuatku mual. Aku tidak mengantuk dan tidak lelah tapi aku ingin pulang.

"Changmin-ah kau kenapa eoh ? tadi pagi kau yang bersemangat untuk kesini latihan "

Akhirnya dia beranjak dari singgahsananya, dari bermain-main dan tertawa simpul dengan ponsel dan orang yang bahkan tidak ada didepannya. Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu itu Hyung. Berhentilah menatapku dengan wajah dan senyum itu Hyung.

"Ya! Changminie kenapa kau tak menjawabku eoh ?"

"Aku lapar Hyung !" OK, karena dia memanggilku dengan kata-kata yang sangat aku sukai aku menjawab pertanyaanya. tapi aku bohong, aku bahkan tidak lapar aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum pada orang lain apa lagi aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Poker face, aku paksakan senyumku dan mendongak menatapnya yang sedari tadi berdiri dihadapanku yang sedang duduk bersila dalam ruang latihan.

"Aigoo .. manis sekali Changminieku ini , lihat kau sangat lucu dengan wajah laparmu!"

"Aishh! jangan mengacak rambutku seperti itu Hyung, belikan aku makanan atau kau yang akan ku makan" Changminie ku, huh yang benar saja. Tapi aku menyukainya.

Hei bibir kenapa kau mengembang tanpa ku perintah, menyebalkan kini senyumku makin melebar.

.

_Jallja Changminie .. mimpikan aku! _itu kata-katanya tadi seenaknya saja menyuruh orang memimpikan wajah kecilnya itu, sementara ini sudah tengah malam dan aku belum juga mengantuk bagaimana bisa aku bisa memimpikannya. Urghh .. menyebalkan dia hanya menyuruhku memimpikannya, bukan menyentuhnya tapi kenapa wajah dengan mata aneh itu terlihat jelas di mataku sedangkan kenyataannya dia berada dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kenapa juga aku tidak bisa tidur apa aku perlu melakukan hal itu lagi baru aku akan merasa nyaman untuk selanjutnya tidur ? arghh .. aku terduduk di king size bed ku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Aku keluar dari kamarku, berjalan menuju dapur mengambil minuman dingin yang memang selalu ada disana untuk menyejukkan kepala dan tenggorokkan ku yang entah kenapa terasa begitu panas.

Pintunya terbuka, Ya .. itu kebiasaannya, selalu tidur dengan membiarkan pintu kamarnya tetap terbuka, kumasukkan kepalaku dalam ruangannya, selalu seperti dugaanku bahkan dia tak menutup jendela kamarnya. Setelah menutup jendela, aku mendekat dan kuamati tubuh yang sedang tertidur itu, entah apa yang sedang dimimpikannya bibir nya mulai berubah melengkung manis sekali, dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

"Changmin-ah ?" Urghh .. suara itu lagi, untuk apa dia mendatangi kamarku dan membangunkanku sepagi ini.

"Bangun Changmin-ah~ atau aku akan menciummu! " ehmm .. kata-katanya mulai membangunkan seluruh bagian tubuhku, tapi sayang aku belum mau membuka mataku.

"Ya! Bangun Chwang !" Arghh! dia mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan yang tidak aku suka. menyebalkan.

"Apa Hyung ? kau menghancurkan mimpi manis ku aisshh.. !" Kubuka mataku .. For God shake , apa ini dia memasuki kamar orang dengan tanpa memakai baju dan sekarang duduk disampingku dengan wajah bangun tidurnya rambutnya acak-acakkan yang ahh .. sexy! Tunggu apa yang kukatakan tadi. Kurasa aku harus mencuci wajahku.

"Hyung .. berkali-kali aku bilang jangan berjalan-jalan dengan telanjang, pakai bajumu duhh!" Sekarang aku duduk tepat mengahadapnya yang tengah duduk diranjangku.

"Ahh kau cerewet sekali Changminie , tidakkah kau lihat aku memakai boxer, huh ?"

"Itu terlalu pendek aku tidak bisa melihatnya" Well .. aku harus mencuci mataku kali ini. "Kenapa, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku Hyung ?"

"Kau tahu.."

"Tidak!"

"Aisshh .. aku belum memulai ceritaku Changdol-ah "

"Ah! Kau juga tidak perlu memukul kepalaku seperti itu Hyung !" Dasar orang ini memukul kepala orang seenaknya saja, lalu apa ini kenapa dia bercerita dengan expresi wajah yang seperti itu, tidak sadarkah kau, kamu sudah seperti Strawberry pie dan aku sangat ingin memakanmu.

"Apa kau mendegarkan ku Changminie ? Aku merasa ini aneh hampir tiap malam ini aku bermimpi hal yang sama, dan pagi harinya rasanya tetap lekat terasa seperti nyata "

"em em em ! kau membangunkanku sepagi ini hanya untuk mendengarkan mimpi aneh mu itu eoh!" aku memutar mataku malas.

"Ohh ! Apa kau yang telah mencuri ciumanku, huh ?

"Jangan gila Hyung! berhenti menatapku seperti itu juga berhenti memasang wajah bingungmu yang menyedihkan itu dan tolong keluar dari kamarku, aku masih ingin tidur, arra?"

"Ahh! jangan menendangku seperti itu Chwang !"

"Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Orang aneh, apa yang dilakukannya bukannya pergi dari kamarku tapi malah membaringkan tubuh tanpa bajunya disampingku menarik selimutku dan menutupi tubuh ku dan tubuhnya dalam satu selimut. Aku beralih menyamping dan memunggunginya . Hangat . Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku .

"Diam atau ku gigit kau!" Ok aku menyerah membiarkan dia memelukku dalam tidur keduanya. Deru nafas hangatnya menyapu kulit leherku, Pasti wajah dan bibirnya begitu dekat dengan tengkuk leherku. Oh well .. apa yang bisa aku lakukan, tersenyum dan menikmati minggu pagi yang jarang kutemui bisa sehangat ini.

.

.

Sore ini aku masih terkekeh dan tertawa geli mendengar cerita Yunho hyung ku itu, bagaimana bisa aku yang menciumnya di malam hari dan itu didunia nyata tapi bisa selalu masuk kedalam mimpinya. Baiklah, kalau mau jujur memang aku yang selalu menciumnya dimalam hari saat dia tengah tertidur. Katakan saja aku mencuri ciumannya. Terserah. Yang aku rasa hanya nyaman, dan selalu setelah menciumnya aku akan selalu terlelap dalam tidur dan mimpi indahku.

Aku sendiri sudah tak ingat kapan pertama kali aku menciumnya, semua bermula dari hal biasa, dari kebiasaannya yang selalu tidak menutup jendela kamar dan aku yang selalu datang dan mengalah untuk menutupnya. Aku Juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku lakukan, ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya dan sedetik kemudian aku sudah menghilangkan jarak diantara wajah kami, hangat dan lembut itu bibirnya. Bagaimana, dan kenapa hal itu sampai sekarang seolah menjadi candu buatku, aku juga tidak tahu yang aku tahu Aku tidak akan bisa terlelap tidur sebelum aku menciumnya, mencium leaderku bandmateku Yunho Hyung ku.

"Changminie ?"

"Iya ?" Aku langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilku, tapi apa ini ? Dia entah dari mana, dan sekarang pulang membawa pria cantik ini, pacar nya ? jawabanya iya, atau mungkin saja.

"Eh! Kau Hyung ? apa kabar ?" sapaku pada pria cantik ini dengan susah payah memberikan senyum termanisku.

Aku tidak perlu mengenalkan dia siapa dia adalah orang yang juga sudah lama kenal dengan kami juga lebih dari 10 tahunan ini, awalnya dia juga berada dibawah satu naungan payung bersama kami maksudku agency, tapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan sendiri. Ok whatever itu pilihannya.

"hi Changminie, wahh .. uri magnae makin terlihat tampan saja tapi terlihat sedikit skinny eoh? "

ha ha ha .. aku hanya membalas ucapannya dengan tawa tersedak . enak saja bilang aku skinny , lalu dia apa girly overload, huh.

"Nah Changminie, mulai sekarang hyung mu yang cantik ini akan tinggal bersama dengan kita"

Ha ha ha .. apa ? sekarang Yunho hyung ku ini bilang dia akan tinggal disini. Terserah. Aku bahkan tidak mau tahu alasannya apa.

"em! selamat datang kembali hyung dalam rumah kami yang acak-acakkan" a little bit joke biar dia merasa disambut baik oleh magnaenya yang tampan ini.

Well .. Sepertinya mulai malam ini semua akan berubah dan berputar 50 degree oh tunggu mungkin malah akan berubah 98 derajat, dan sisakan 2 saja buatku . Aku mengundurkan diri dari hadapan dua pria yang sedang di alamnya sendiri itu, mereka tersenyum dan bercanda girang berdua. Ok lebih baik aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya.

.

.

Dan lagi, Selalu begini tiap malam nya. Aku tidak bisa tidur aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk sedangkan dua anak manusia yang sedang berada dalam satu kamar itu pasti juga sudah tertidur, kali ini pintu kamar Yunho tertutup rapat. Oh tunggu aku harus mengecek apa jendela kamar Yunho sudah tertutup . Bodoh . Sudah pasti pria cantik itu telah menutupnya rapat. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam keadaan menyedihkan ini. Bangun masuk kamar Yunho hyung menciumnya lalu kembali lagi ke kamarku untuk tidur dan bermimpi indah. Shit. Bahkan dia tidur dengan pria cantiknya itu.

"hahh! leganya!" Aku mendesah saat air dalam gelasku telah kuminum semua, terasa dingin melewati kerongkonganku.

"Kau tidak tidur Changminie ?"

Omo! orang ini mengagetkan ku.

"Ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Lanjutnya sambil mendekat ke arahku yang masih berdiri di depan lemari es.

"Tidak bisa tidur !" jawabku seenaknya sambil kutuangkan lagi air putih dalam botol dari lemari es kedalam gelasku dan melanjutkan minumku.

"Mau aku cium dulu biar kau bisa tidur, huh?"

erghh! aku tersedak disela minum ku, apa-apaan orang ini baru saja aku meminum air dinginku sekarang kau membuatku kapanasan. Aku menatapnya horor sementara wajah yang ada di depanku malah dengan santainya tersenyum lebar.

"pabboya ?" aku berjalan melewatinya menuju kedalam kamarku namun hal tak masuk akal tadi membuatku tersenyum dan tertidur lelap setelahnya.

.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak lagi bermimpi dicium orang daalam tidurku, mungkin karena orang yang menciumku dalam mimpi itu adalah kau dan sekarang kau sudah ada disini babyboo jadi aku tidak lagi perlu bermimpi"

Arghh .. Suara itu membangunkan ku dari tidur singkatku, dan apa yang dia katakan. Oh Shit. mood ku seketika berubah gelap. Aku terbangun duduk ditepi ranjang, namun tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka lebar dan muncullah pria dengan suara bariton itu, Yunho Hyung. Dia sudah terlihat rapi, mau kemana sepagi ini.

"Changmin-ah aku harus pergi , pulang malam dan tidak akan makan malam dirumah" Lalu pria cantik itu ikut menampakkan dirinya dengan senyum lebarnya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yunho yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Ah kenapa aku harus melihat adegan ini di pagi hari.

"Ok pergilah, aku juga akan pergi dan tidak tidur dirumah malam ini!" balasku dengan berteriak, entah mereka mendengarnya atau tidak karena mereka sudah meninggalkan kamarku tanpa menutup kembali pintunya.

Aku benci hari ini, aku yang pagi tadi berteriak tidak akan pulang dan tidur dirumah sekarang malah berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Bahkan ini belum malam. Aku yang ingin tinggal seharian bersama sahabatku Kyuhyun malah dia sendiri sudah keluar rumah untuk Siwon. Berjalan ke rumah Minho ternyata dia yang merencanakan untuk double date dengan Kyuhyun dan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Oh Shit lalu kemana teman-teman ku yang lain. Of course mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing. Menyebalkan , i'm a dead man.

Aku pulang. Didepan pintu . Kumasukan nomor kombinasi pintu apartement ku . Holy shit . Mata ku memanas tubuhku mematung jemari tanganku merapat menggenggam erat, aku merasa terbakar. Sakit. Bahkan suara jatuhnya tas punggungku pun tak membuat meraka sedikit menghentikan kegiatan mereka berbalas lumatan pada bibir mereka sepertinya aktifitas saling melucuti baju, berdekapan dan saling menyentuh membuat mereka buta dan tuli atas kedatanganku . Sial kenapa aku pulang dan kenapa juga air mata ini jatuh tanpa kuperintah.

Aku melangkah mundur tanpa suara. Nafasku terasa sesak menyekat meninggalkan mereka yang tengah menaiki surganya. They are definitely fucking. God Damn it .. kenapa aku harus merasa sakit seperti ini.

.

.

"Tas mu tergeletak di depan pintu, tapi aku tak menemukanmu di dalam rumah ataupun kamarmu dua hari ini kamu kemana Changminie ?" Tanya Yunho yang akhirnya bertemu dengan ku setelah dua hari ini aku tidak pulang dan juga tidak menjawab satu pun panggilan telephone darinya. Aku masih benci kalau ingat dia dan pria cantik itu di ruangan apartement malam itu. Aku cemburu . Terserah katakan saja begitu. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kusibukkan diriku dengan ponsel pintar yang sedang berada di tanganku.

"Kamu kemana ? kamu kenapa? " Dia ikut duduk bersila di hadapanku di pojok ruangan latihan kami dan mengambil paksa ponsel yang sedang asik ku mainkan di tanganku.

"Apa itu penting ?" Jawabku dengan tatapan remah padanya.

"Changmin!" Ada sedikit nada penekanan pada suaranya saat memanggil nama ku. "Dari kapan kau pulang kenapa hanya ada tasmu di sana dan kenapa pula kau bertingkah seperti ini.?" tambahnya sambil memegang kuat lenganku.

"Dari sebelum kau melepas celanamu dari sebelum dia menyentuhmu dan dari sebelum kalian bergerak liar mencari kenikmatan!"

Kurasakan genggaman tangannya pada lenganku mulai melemah, dia menatapku dalam namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka mendengar perkataanku.

"Lain kali lakukan di dalam kamarmu sendiri !" Kuambil kembali benda milikku yang berada dalam tanggannya lalu aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan dia yang masih duduk bersila didepanku tadi, terlihat dia semakin menundukan kepalanya

.

.

Pria cantik itu sudah meninggalkan kediaman kami. Aku sendiri sudah tidak lagi tidur di rumah Kyuhyun, karena dia juga terus-terusan menyuruhku pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang Changmin ? tadi aku sudah memesan dua sett dinner buat kita, bersihkan dirimu dan cepatlah kembali kesini lalu makan" Dia tersenyum menyambutku datang. Selalu bersikap manis. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku sudah makan!" jawabku acuh

"Kapan kau akan kembali memanggilku hyung Changmin?"

"Apa perlu ?"

"mianhe .. aku hanya .." Dia menggantung kalimat nya "Rindu padamu .." Dia berkata sangat lirih. "Em! cepatlah makan sebelum semakin dingin" Dia mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Lupakan . Kebodohan apa ini. Apa hak ku untuk marah padanya. Dia dan kekasihnya itu urusannya. Hanya tak tahu kenapa aku sakit melihatnya dan tak bisa menerimanya. It's driving me insane, i can't fake, why am i driving in a wrong line. Aku mencintainya . Mungkin..

"Lupakanlah Hyung. . mana makananku aku lapar!" Aku mendekat dan telihat senyum di wajah tampannya semakin mengembang indah.

.

.

Yang Ku tahu saat ini, Yunho hyungku tetep seperti biasanya tak ada yang berubah dari pagi dia bangun tidur dan sampai malam hari untuk kembali pada tidurnya semua tetap sama. Berantakan. Dia juga tetap selalu tertawa sendiri dengan benda metalik miliknya yang menghubungkan perasaannya dengan orang yang di cintainya di seberang sana, Pria cantik itu. Mungkin.

Aku bosan melihatnya. Tidak , tapi aku benci . Bukan , tapi aku cemburu . Yah! akhirnya aku mengakuinya.

"terimakasih Hyung, telah mengantarku "

"Kalau aku melarangmu, apa kau akan tetap disini bersamaku Changmin-ah ?"

"Jangan bodo"

Kuputar tubuhku untuk hendak membuka pintu mobil untuk selanjutnya berjalan keluar menepati janjiku dengan teman-temanku untuk makan dan minum bersama. Tunggu. Apa-apaan ini, tangan hangatnya menggenggam tanganku . Kembali ku hadapkan wajahku padanya dia hanya menatapku tak bicara. Genggamannya merenggang. Aku keluar dari dalam mobil hitam miliknya yang berhenti manis dipinggir jalan didepan restaurant tempatku mengadakan janjian pertemuan dengan teman-temanku.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang malam!" Balasku padanya saat dia menawarkan akan kembali menjemputku nantinya. Kututup pintu mobil, dan berjalan menjauh dengan memasukkan kedua tanganku dalam saku jaket yang sedang kukenakan.

Tengah malam lebih aku baru kembali memasuki apartemen yang aku tinggali berdua dengan Yunho. Kenapa dia tertidur disini eoh ? menungguku ? what a nonsense! .

Yunho tertidur di sofa dengan TV yang masih menyala tanpa selimut ataupun bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya. Kuambil selimut dan bantal dari kamarnya . Kututupi tubuh panjang itu dengan selimut tebal. Ku angkat sedikit kapalanya dengan tanganku lalu kutaruh bantal di bawah kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dalam tidur _. _

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mencuri ciumanmu tuan pabbo?. Jallja Hyung .. mimpikan aku!" aku beranjak kedalam kamarku sendiri setalah kukecup singkat bibir hatinya.

Seharusnya ini adalah sweet february. Tapi ini april fool atau apa, Bodoh nya aku masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku untuk menciumnya, walaupun sempat tak ku lakukan saat kekasihnya berada di sini, dan aku sempat marah padanya. Tapi setelahnya semua itu tidak mengubah apapun aku tetap seperti ini, perduli dan menyayangi orang aneh menyebalkan seperti dia.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Changminie !"

"Pagi Hyung! , Wajah mu sangat kusut pagi ini "

"em! I had a bad dream"

"Orang yang menciummu ?"

"Anni . beberapa hari ini dia tak pernah lagi mendatangiku, kau tahu dia kemana Minnie ?"

"Pabboya ? manabisa aku tahu!" Aku tak tahu sudah berapa banyak kebohongan yang aku katakan pada pabbo hyungku ini, aku juga tak mau menghitungnya. Setidaknya memang benar aku sudah tak lagi mendatangi tidurnya untuk mencuri ciumannya.

Minggu lalu adalah malam terakhir aku menggangu tidurnya dengan ciumanku. Aku ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan anehku itu.

.

Kyuhyun Minho dan teman ku lainnya mengadakan party untuk ulangtahunku sore ini. Aku hanya mengganguk senang dan menerimanya biarpun Yunho tak ikut bergabung dalam acara ini karena kesibukkanya. Biarlah aku nikmati saja saat ini bersama teman-temanku. Aku juga tak yakin dia mengingat hari ulang tahunku atau tidak. Tentu dia ingat, tapi mungkin tak perduli. Whatever. Orang itu selalu membuatku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena telah begitu perduli dan mencintainya. Sedang dalam kenyataannya dia selalu sibuk dengan kekasih dan pekerjaanya sendiri.

Dammit . Betapa menyedihkannya aku . Tuhan ? Boleh aku mati sekarang ? Agar aku tak lagi perlu melihat wajah pabbonya di esok hari.

Pestaku berakhir aku pulang. Dan apa lagi ini . Dia sudah disini dan bahkan sudah tertidur dalam kamarnya . Arghh! aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Apakah aku memang harus tinggal dengan orang ini, apa aku memang sudah gila telah jatuh cinta pada pria aneh ini. Sudah pasti dia tidak lagi mengingat ulang tahunku.

Tak lagi aku mau masuk untuk menutup jendela kamarnya dan kubiarkan juga pintu kamar orang aneh ini terbuka lebar. Berjalan cepat ke kamar ku, kulempar tas punggungku . Menyebalkan sekali.

ehmmph ..! Aku mendesah dalam tidurku. Udara malam ini begitu hangat, terlalu hangat . Tunggu . Eh Apa ini ? Orang dengan wajah kecil dan mata musang itu telah berada di sampingku satu ranjang denganku, menghadapku? Aku terlalu malas menghiraukannya . Kututup lagi mataku. Setelah sekilas kulihat dia tersenyum manatapku.

"Boleh aku tidur disampingmu Changminie.."

"..."

"Aku suka wajah tidurmu .."

"..." Duhh . Bahkan orang yang belum tidur ini sudah mengigau di kamarku, dihadapanku. "Pergilah ke kamar mu sendiri Hyung !"

"Disana ada yang kurang !"

"Panggil saja pria cantikmu itu"

"Apa kau gila .. dia bukan kekasihku , yaa.. mungkin itu dulu"

"..."

Hening.

"Kenapa kau tak melakukannya lagi Changminie ?"

Apalagi yang di katakan orang ini, dia sudah sangat mengganggu tidurku.

"Mendatangi tidurku dan menciumku hangat tiap malamnya .."

Sial dia mengetahuinya . Seketika ku buka mataku . Oh great mata musangnya tengah menatapku seolah sedang bercahaya lurus menusuk mataku.

"Kau tahu? .." Tanyaku ragu. I can't help it , Aku kembali menutup mataku. Oh Tuhan ambil nyawaku sekarang aku terlalu malu mengakuinya, dan sekarang dia malah mengetahuinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarinya "

"..."

"Kenapa kau berhenti melakukan hal indah itu ..?"

"Hal indah.. yang benar saja?"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu melakkukannya, em?"

"Aku hanya ..." Shit aku sangat membutuhkan air saat ini. "Don't got it wrong. Aku tidak gila aku bukan pria sakit !" aku tetap menutup mataku dan lama tak kembali kudengar kata darinya yang sedari tadi berada didepanku.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri Hyung " Sambil kudorong badannya yang menghadapku dengan kedua tanganku . Sial . Dia malah menggenggam tangan ku.

"Jangan gila .. aku menyukainya !" Katanya lagi sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku. Baiklah aku rasa sekarang dia yang gila .

"Kau tidak gila Changminie , kau juga bukan pria sakit, kau hanya.. mencintaiku!"

Kubuka mataku lebar-lebar mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya. Yang benar saja , what a confidence.

"Kau yang selalu datang di tiap tengah malam memastikan kalau aku sudah tertidur, lalu kau menciumku lembut dan hangat. Tidak sadarkah kau Changminie.. tiap kau melangkah pergi setelahnya aku selalu tersenyum melihat punggungmu yang terlihat semakin menjauh .."

"..."

Aku seperti tersedak tak lagi punya kata-kata untuk membalas kalimatnya. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan. Bahkan dia bercerita dengan senyum menghiasi wajah kecilnya. Sungguh membuatku kepanasan.

"Now .. gimme my midnight kiss!"

"Pabboya !" Aku kembali menutup mataku. Aishh .. orang ini sungguh membuatku malu.

"Changminie ?.."

Ya .. aku dengar dia menyebutkan namaku, tapi tak lagi kudengar kata-kata selanjutnya. Karena yang kurasakan selanjutnya hanya lembut dan hangat juga sedikit basah dan lembab . Ya! Dia menciumku tanpa permisi . Saat kubuka mataku yang ada hanya membuat jantungku berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat, tubuhku memanas, darahku mendidih. Orang didepan ku ini kini menutup mata musangnya dan menikmati gerakan bibirnya menyentuh dan menyapu bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Aku masih terlalu kaget untuk membalas perlakuannya pada bibirku . Selama ini aku hanya memciumnya sekilas tanpa berpikir nantinya dia akan balas menciumku.

"Aku mencintaimu !" Katanya lagi setelah mengakhiri kegiatan lembutnya pada bibirku yang tanpa ada balasan dariku.

"..."

"Happy birthday my bambi, happy birthday Changminie ..!"

_I love you _katanya lagi saat bibirnya bermain-main di telingaku. Sekilas telingaku merekamnya i lube you dan itu membuatku terkekeh geli.

"aku lebih mencintaimu, lagi!"

Kembali kututup mataku, menikmati perlakuan manisnya. kali ini aku membalasnya, memberikan irama senada. Berusaha mengimbangi sapuan manis bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu, lembut, tidak banyak menggunakan lidah. Terasa semakin manis . Tangannya mulai bergerak merengkuhku erat, bermain-main di tengkuk, punggung dan menari lembut meraih pinggangku. Kemana ciuman ini akan berakhir. Jawaban tak dibutuhkan. it's just a kiss. A lovely kiss.

Well .. sepertinya aku mendapatkan happy ending ku. Ini sungguh bukan april fool tapi ini the sweetest february ever.

.

.

END!

Terimakasih^^

Ini fanfic pertamaku. Orang ketiga dalam cerita sengaja tidak diperjelas nama ataupun pribadinya. A bit late, harusnya keluar 18 februari kemarin. Hanya saja masih kurang rapi dan hasilnya amatiran baru bisa di keluarin malam ini. Sengaja dibuat untuk ikut berbahagia dalam sweet februarinya Homin #TVXQ dari mulai Yunho's birthday, Homin day, lalu ke Changmin's birthday.

Koreksinya ..^^


End file.
